50 shots of Benlie
by Death-Magnetic-Cyanide
Summary: Like the title implies one shots of Ben and Julie, some gwevin in it too. KevinandGwen4ever can take this over! enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Me- "One shot, total Benlie, I Only own the modified lyrics!"

Ben- "Benlie?"

Julie- "It means Ben& Julie"

Ben- *turns bright red."

Julies POV.

I was walking over to Ben's house to help him study. In his case though it was more of a stare at his girlfriend when she wasn't looking. I sighed and knocked on his door. His mom came and answered it.

"Hello Julie! How are you?"

"Hello , I'm fine how are you?"

"I am good, Ben is in his room you can go up." I nodded and went up to his room. I heard music and it sounded like Ben was singing. 'Oh no.' I thought. I opened the door enough to see in. He was dancing with his Ipod all the way up.

_Julie has got it goin' on  
>Julie has got it goin' on<br>Julie has got it goin' on  
>Julie has got it goin' on<span>_

At this point I took out my phone and started recording it. It was really sweet.

_Jasmine, can I come over after school? (after school)  
>We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)<br>Did your sister get back from her tennis trip? (tennis trip)  
>Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)<span>_

_You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
>I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see<em>

_Julie has got it goin' on  
>She's all I want and I've waited for so long<br>Jasmine, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
>I know it must be right cause I'm in love with Julie<em>

_Julie has got it goin' on  
>Julie has got it goin' on<em>

_Jasmine, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)  
>Your sister came out with just a night shirt on (night shirt on)<br>I could tell she liked me from the way she stared (the way she stared)  
>And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there" (a spot over there)<em>

_And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
>But since her boyfriend left, your sister could use a guy like me<em>

_Julie has got it goin' on  
><em>_She's all I want, and I've waited so long  
>Jasmine, can't you see you're just not the girl for me<br>I know it must be right,  
>cause I'm in love with Julie<span>_

_Julie has got it goin' on  
>She's all I want and I've waited for so long,<br>Jasmine can't you see your just not the girl for me,  
>I know it must be right cause oh oh<br>(I know it must be right)  
>I'm in love with (Julie oh oh)<br>(Julie oh oh)  
>I'm in love with Julie.<br>_

I walked in and hugged him. He turned bright red.

"Hey Jules, How long have you been here?"

"Since you started singing."

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that."

"Why? It was really sweet."

"You think so?"

"Yea. Do you really mean it?" I asked.

"Yea, I really do love you Jules." I turned around and looked in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me. It was a great kiss. It was slow and sweet. He tasted like smoothies. When we broke apart I smiled at him and his bright green eyes sparkled with love. We heard a laughing sound from the door. Kevin stood there looking at us. Gwen was next to him smiling. Ben reached over and slammed the door in their faces.

"That's better." He said and leaned down for another kiss. So much studying.

END.

Me- "Yea! BENLIE FLUFF!.. Fluffiest thing I have ever written."

Ben- "When did Kevin and Gwen get there?"

Me- "While you where kissing."


	2. Chapter 2

Me- "YEA BENLIE TIME!"

Elena & Kai - "What about us?"

Me- "mmmmm. Kai you go DIE , Cause you were a jerk, Elena...You already die so...I am happy!"

Kai- "What ever I can get any one I want.

Me- * sneaks up behind her with a knife * "I only own this knife... I think."

Bens POV.

I walked down the halls at my school. It had been easier after my identity was revealed three years ago. I wasn't bullied any more but now the girls would flirt with me. Not that I didn't enjoy it but really? I have a girlfriend and a lot of those girls are really desperate and it is kind of sad. I walked into my last class. It was sadly the only class I shared with Julie. I walked in and sat next to her and took out my Biology book.

"Hey Jules."

"Hey Ben, how was your day?"

"Fine, no aliens but a ton of girls throwing themselves at me. Like Hello I HAVE a GF. How was your day?" 

" Fine, are we doing anything tonight?"

"Why?" I asked despite the fact that I knew it was our six month anniversary, I had a huge smirk that she missed because she was looking down.

"Really Ben? It is our anniversary!" She said looking up.

"I know Jules, and I have a plan but it is a surprise. Gwen will help you get ready." It was the last day of school. It was also our senior year.

"Good, Don't pull anything like you did on my 19th birthday party."

"Oh Jules it was FUNNY!" She just shook her head because class had started. At the end of the day I took Julie home then went to get ready. We where going to go to my grandpas secrete lake. I got my trunks and put on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts over them. I fingered the little black box in my pocket. At eight I went over and picked up Julie. She was in a light t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Here put on this blind fold." I said handing her the black cloth.

"Why? I know where we are going." I gave her a pouty face until she gave in to me. I drove to the lake and took off her blind fold. I grabbed a picnic basket and the blanket and spread it out under the tree. I took her chin in my hand and made her look at the spot where just last week I had carved our names.

"Wow, Ben that is really sweet." We ate our food and than I lead her up to the top of the big rock. I took her hand in mine.

"Jules I know that I can be a total jerk and I know that I tend to blow you off to fight aliens but I want to spend the rest of my life, Julie Yammamoto will you marry me?" I asked. I watched for her reaction. She was crying.

"Oh Ben! Of course I will!" She ran over and hugged me. I brought her into a kiss.

"I was so worried that you would say no because we are right out of high school and that we are only nineteen, but I found this alien race that can bind our souls so that we live to be the same age."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, because of the ultimatrix I will live for like over one thousand years. But this aliens will only do it if we are married here first and Paradox says that before we are twenty is the best time."

"Okay, Will when is the wedding?"

"Will I was thinking like on July 10th."

"Why?"

"Well, that was the day we had our first kiss."

"Oh Ben, That is so sweet!"

"Yep and we can make wedding plans, you can have any wedding you want because being a plumber pays REALLY well."

"Ben that is so sweet, I just want a simple out door wedding though."

"Okay, I have another suprise for you. So put on the blind fold again." She sighed but put on the blind fold. We got back in the car and I drove to a large place on the edge of town. I pulled her out and walked her into the house. "Okay open your eyes." She pulled off the blind fold and looked around.

"Wow, Ben who lives here?"

"Well as of yesturday us. I talked to your parents and they said that it would be okay after we are married, my parents are fine with it, there are about 7 acres of land, 3 are wooded and 3 are open meadow type land, there is a privet tennis court in a gym that takes up an acre which also has a pool in it, along with a soccer room and other sports. There is a privet entrance for ship to everything, there is no water bill because we tapped into an under ground river and Copper rigged a couple of under ground generators so we will always have power. Plus it is rigged with traps, fences. Lots of tech to keep every one save plus an underground save house with an always stocked pantry, and should anything happen to me everything is paid for already so you don't have to worry. And every building has an accuses hatch to the save house that requires a DNA sample to open."

"Wow, that is amazing Ben, How did you do this?"

"Will I used my plumbers money to buy the land and called in a few favors to build the place, there is also plenty of room to extend or add on. Most of the favors were, from aliens who I help out... even Myaxx and a couple other of Vilgaxxs species helped out."

"Wow, That is cool. I can't wait now!"

-July 10th-

(A/N I don't want to do the whole wedding so I am going to the good part!)

"Do you Benjumin Kirby Tennyson take Julie Elizabeth Yammamoto to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Julie Elizabeth Yammamoto take Benjumin Kirby Tennyson to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Than by the power vested in me by the state of Ohio I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." So I did. The ambassadors and the rest of the alien guests and the human ones all clapped and stood up. During our dance I was very nervous and almost stepped on her feet. The pictures went well and so did the rest of the party. At the end me and Julie drove off in my car and went to our house to have a wonderful honeymoon.

END!

Me- "Wow...that was so long! Ugh!"

Ben- "Hehe we are married!"

Julie- "ewww!"

Ben- * makes a super sad and hurt face *

Julie- "I'm kidding Ben."

Ben- "Yea! Smoothie time?"

Me- "Yep, Sorry for taking so long on this...more coming!"


	3. Chapter 3

Me- "Really sorry that I have to do this A/N as a chapter. Okay so a few of my stories are going on the back burner. I will continue to work on 'Wizarding Phantom' My Harry Potter DP cross over. 'Awakened again' my Pariah Dark Danny slash. Once these are done I will move on too 'Ghost wizards halfas oh my' another Hp Dp xover, and any others I have. Sorry about this. I really hate to do this to you readers..."


	4. Chapter 4

Me- "Just letting you know that I will not be adding to this story... at all... if you want to take It over just review and let me know... I will get back to you if you do. So sorry but I just lost the thrill for it which kind of sucks cause it is so short. But on a happier note I still have some that I will be doing and they still have at least a small spark!"


End file.
